It is a common practice to detect a pedestrian or other object moving laterally ahead of a traveling vehicle by utilizing points formed by transmitting an electromagnetic beam forward of the subject vehicle to obtain reflections points that are projected onto a two-dimensional plane, and the technique described in Patent Document 1 listed below is an example in this regard. This conventional technique determines whether the object is a pedestrian or the like by comprehensive consideration of its lateral velocity, position and size.